The life of Derek and JJ
by lilmzbubbles
Summary: follow the life of morgan and jj through all the steps in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Derek and JJ

**This is just a little background to the story.**

**After a night out with the team, Morgan drove JJ back to her place, she invited him in for coffee and he accepted. They spent hours talking and as Morgan was about to leave he leant in and kissed JJ on the lips. One thing lend to another and they slept together. After waking up in each others arms the next day they decided they didn't want it to be just a one night stand they wanted to give it a real go.**

**This story starts a week after and will go through all the important steps in their relationship.**

**1st**** chapter will be posted soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 one week later

**Chapter 1 One week later**

_A/N The story will show the team working on cases but it will mainly focus on the JJ and Derek and how their relationship is developing._

_Disclaimer: as you know I don't own criminal minds._

"you know it's rude to stare Derek"

"yeah but when I'm looking at something so beautiful it's hard not to stare."

JJ let a laugh "Derek Morgan always the charmer"

"You know you love it."

"Whets the time?" Derek twisted his head and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table

"well put it this way we have another half an hour before we have to get up!" with that Morgan captured her lips with his own.

An hour and a half later JJ arrived at work with a smile on her face. As she was coming out of the elevator she bumped into Garcia

"well good morning my little ray of sunshine, and why are you so happy this fine morning?"

"exactly for that reason, the sun is shinning what is there not to be happy about!" JJ started to walk away from Garcia, smiling to herself.

"Don't think this is over Jayje, I will get it out of you" Garcia shouted out to her.

JJ walked into her office and sat down at her desk, when her phone beeped. She pulled her blackberry from her purse and opened her text message.

**Hi sexy, hope Garcia wasn't giving you a hard time. C u later Morgan.**

JJ typed out her reply (** nothing I can't handle**) puts her phone away and opens a case file. After twenty minutes JJ found the case the team where taking next and called everyone into the conference room.

JJ was standing by the television screen when the team walked in. after they had all sat down, JJ pressed a button on the remote and a picture of a woman came onto the screen. JJ looked around at the team then began to tell them about the case.

"This is Emma Williams, she was 20 years old and was found dead this morning by her mother in her bedroom in New Jersey. She was laying in her bed all tucked in. Her mum thought she was sleeping until he went to wake her and noticed the gunshot wound through her heart." JJ then pressed another button on the remote and a different picture appeared on the screen.

"Two days ago Nicole Dalton was found dead. She was also found in bed and was found with a gunshot through her heart. The captain in New Jersey has requested that we take other the case" JJ stopped and looked at the team again.

Reid was the first one to open the case file and study the pictures inside.

"Was no gunshot heard by the parents?" asked Emily.

"No, both sets of parent's knew nothing until the morning. The police reports show that there was no force entry" replied JJ.

"Look at the way they are both tucked up in bed, somebody has taken the time to make sure they are comfortable." Stated Morgan.

"Okay wheels up in 30 minutes" Hotch told the team.

As the team where leaving the room Hotch turned and faced Garcia.

"Garcia I want you to find out everything you can about these girls, see if you can find anything in common between them?"

"Yes bossman!"

Later that night JJ was laying in her bed at the holtel when she heard a knock at the door. JJ climbed out of bed sighing to herself wondering who would be disturbing her at this late hour. JJ opened the door and smiled when she saw Morgan standing on the other side.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here?" Morgan walked through the door and kicked it shut.

"I've come for my good night kiss" JJ lent up and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Thank you" JJ lent up and kissed him again.

"your welcome" Morgan pushed JJ's hair behind her ear and walked towards the door.

"Well I gueese I will be seeing you tomorrow"

"You will" JJ climbed back into bed and fell asleep thinking about Morgan.

The next morning JJ walked down to the lobby to meet the team, when she got there she noticed that morgan was the only one there.

"morning handsome" Morgan went to kiss JJ when he saw Emily and Reid coming.

"Morning everyone" said Emily " where are Hotch and Rossi"

"We are right here"

_Tell me what you think, should I keep the focus on JJ and Morgan or should I add more of the case's into the story._


	3. Chapter 3a one month later

**The life of Derek and JJ**

**Chapter 3 part a**

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, my laptop broke and its taken me soooooooooooo long to get it fixed.**

One month - Three little words

Morgan couldn't believe it, he had been in a relationship for a whole month, it had to me some sort of record for him, but he wasn't dating any girl he was dating JJ. He had known JJ for years, but it was only in the last month that he had really gotten to know her and he was coming to really like that, no forget that love her.

He has never felt this way about any other girl before but he has dreamt about what it would be like to marry her and maybe one day have children with her and he liked what he saw.

Now all he needed to do was to tell JJ how he felt.

Morgan was sitting at his desk in the BAU when he looked up at JJ's office and frowned when he saw she wasn't there. He stood up and went to look for her.

As he was walking along the corridor he bumped into Hotch.

"Hay Hotch, have you seen JJ? She's not in her office"

"sorry Derek I've not seen her this morning"

"okay"

Derek was about to go and see Garcia when he saw JJ standing in the break room making a cup of coffee. He walked beside her and nudged her, JJ looked up and smiled.

"hey handsome, I missed you last night"

"sorry about that, I was here late doing paper work and I didn't want to wake you up"

"calm down tiger, you don't have to explain to me, its just that I missed you"

Morgan looked around to see if anyone was watching, when he saw that know one was he took hold of her hand.

"I missed you to, and I have a way of making it up to you"

"yeah and what will that be!"

"how about I take you out for dinner just the two of us somewhere nice"

"you don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to, plus I get to see you in a sexy dress. If all goes well and we have know new cases, I will pick you up at seven"

"ok see you then" he quickly peeked her on the cheek and walked out of the break room.

As Morgan was walking back to the bullpen he nearly run into Garcia.

"hey my little chocolate hot stuff, what's with the big grin?"

"lets just say baby cakes I've got a hot date with the hottest girl I've meet"

"wow that's a big statement coming from you"

"what's that meant to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you have been on lots of dates with hot girls2

"Ah but this one is special"

"special how?"

"you will find out in due time"

"okay but no doing the nasty on the first date!"

Morgan let out a chuckle and has he was walking away he turned around and said "who said anything about this being a first date"

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I just wanted to get something written and put up. All mistakes are mine.**


	4. Chapter 3b one month later

**The life of Derek and JJ.**

**Chapter 3b**

**One month- three little words.**

Later that night

Morgan parked his car outside JJ's apartment building, he took a deep breath, picked up the rose he had brought and got out of the car.

He walked up to JJ's door and waited a few seconds before he knocked on the door.

When JJ opened the door and he saw what she was wearing, it took his breath away.

"wow"

"do you like?" asked JJ

"do I like" Morgan walked into her apartment and kissed her on the lips bringing her body closer to his

"I love it"

"carry on like this and we won't be going out"

"is that such a bad idea"

"yes Derek it is cause I'm starving"

"ok, but I'm telling you now that I am going to have lots of fun taking that dress of later!"

"I cant wait now lets of and eat"

JJ and Derek walked out to his car and he opened the door for JJ to get in.

"so are you going to tell me where we are going"

Morgan looked over at JJ and smiled

"you are just going to have to wait and see"

"you are such a tease agent Morgan"

"to right agent Jareau"

JJ turned and looked out of the window smiling to herself.

Ten minutes later Morgan pulled up outside the new Mexican restaurant that had opened up

"wow Derek have you been taking notes, I've been talking about this place for weeks"

"and I've been listening, only the best for my baby! Now lets go and eat"

Morgan jumped out of the car and ran round to the passengers side and opened the door for JJ.

JJ took hold of Morgan's hand and the two of them walked into the restaurant.

After being shown to their table Derek pulled JJ's chair out for her.

"look at you being the perfect gentleman tonight"

Morgan reached across the table and took hold of her hand

"only the best for my girl" Morgan replied with a smirk.

A waiter came to their table and took their order.

While waiting for their food to come they talked about everyday stuff. Soon the conversation of Garcia came up.

"I tell you Derek she is starting to think I have a new man in my life and she is not going to stop till she finds out who"

"well she already knows I've been going on dates, so I'm guessing it won't be long before she figures it out"

"nope, well the next step she was talking about was to check my phone records, and you know if she does that we will be so busted"

Derek was about to reply when the waiter brought their food over. While eating the two of them made some small chit chat, enjoying being in each others company.

After eating their meal Morgan lead them out of the restaurant.

"Before we head home what do you say we take a walk"

Morgan put his arm around her waist and led them a near by park.

"look JJ I've been thinking"

"don't hurt yourself to much mister"

"haha very funny, I'm being serious here"

JJ lent up and kissed Morgan on the check

"I'm sorry, carry on"

"ok your forgiven just, anyway as I was saying the last month has been the greatest of my life, me and you just seem to work, you are my best friend as well as my lover" Morgan stopped walking and stood so he was facing JJ " anyway what I' am trying to say was I love you"

"what"

" Jennifer Jareau I' am mad crazy in love with you"

JJ stood on her tiptoes and kissed Morgan

"I love you to, now how about we go back to mine and you can have that fun you was talking about"

**Hope you like it, please review.**

**All mistakes are mine **


	5. Chapter 4a Telling the team

**The life of Derek and JJ**

**Chapter 4a**

**Telling the team**

**a/n sorry for the long long delay in getting the next chapter but life has just taken over and I have had a bit of writers block with this story. So in this chapter the pair tell the team but not before having some fun with them.**

Morgan and JJ where laying in bed together on a Monday morning. JJ had her head resting on Morgan's chest and he was drawing patterns on her arm.

"can't we stay like this all day?" asked JJ

"I wish we could baby but we have work"

JJ leant up and kissed Morgan on the lips.

"I know we do but I an so comfortable here"

"how about next weekend we will stay in bed all weekend, and we can stay here for a couple of more minutes and to save time we can shower together"

"I like your thinking agent Morgan!"

After the pair of them had showered and dressed they headed out of the door to go to work. The pair had a kiss goodbye and then headed to their separate cars.

" hey Morgan" JJ shouted out to him

Morgan closed his car door and worked over to JJ

"yes baby girl"

"I was just thinking why don't we just drive into work together"

"but what about making everyone suspicious about us being together"

JJ walks closer to Morgan and puts her arms around his neck.

"well how about we let everyone get suspicious for a while and then we will tell them"

Morgan looked into JJ's eyes and then asked "are you sure about this?"

"yes I love you Morgan and I want the whole world to know it, and I think the longer we don't tell people the harder it will get"

"ok so we mess with them for a while and then tell them" JJ nodded her head and Morgan placed a kiss on her forehead " right there is the reason I love you so much"

JJ let out a small chuckle and then said " now lets get to work before we have Hotch telling us of".

The pair arrived at work and stepped out of the elevator together only to bump into Garcia.

"good morning my two favourite people and why do we look so cheerful this morning and why are you both arriving at the same time?" Garcia asked them.

"well good morning to you to baby girl" Morgan said with a smile " and what is wrong with us arriving at work together, we start at the same time so once in a while there could always be that chance that we do arrive here at the same time"

"nothing is wrong with it, its just my girl here is normally here at the crack of dawn trying to figure out where you are of to next"

JJ looked between Garcia and Morgan and let out a small laugh

"she has you there Morgan!"

"well I think that is up to JJ to tell you why she is here late" Morgan said has he walked away from the pair.

" come on then Jayje why are you so late?"

"I am not late I still have ten minutes before the start of my shift and what is the big deal anyway"

"no big deal its just its my duty as your best friend to want to know these things"

"ok if you really want to know I took some work home at the weekend and picked the case last night "

"Jayje what did we talk about you taking work home over the weekend"

"that I should live a little over the weekend"

"good girl"

"but who's to say I didn't have fun as well" JJ said with a smirk and walked away.

_Something is going on with them two and I am making it my mission to find out what_ Garcia thought to herself.

JJ was sitting in her office preparing the next case for the team. Once she had the file together she walked out of her office and headed down to the bull pen and told the team that they had a new case and to meet in the conference room in 5 minutes. She gave a wink to Morgan and then walked up to Hotch's office to tell him the same thing.

Once the team had gather in the conference room JJ handed them all a folder and picked up the TV remote and turned it on.

"This is Rachel Smith, she is 18 years old and from East St Louis. She was found stabbed to death on Thursday night by the local police department." JJ then pressed a button on the remote and another picture came onto the screen

"This is Nicole Collins also 18 from East St Louis, she was also found stabbed to death and found a week ago" JJ then pressed a button again on the remote and two pictures came onto the screen

"both girls where found with a question mark carved into them. The local police department say that the girls were reported missing three days before they were found and the coroner has put the time of death three hours before they where found, he also said that it looks like the unsub cut a big piece of their hair of " JJ watched as the opened their files and took out the pictures.

"this morning they also got a report of a 17 year old girl gone missing from the same area, the detective in charge of the investigation has requested our help as soon as we can"

Hotch turned towards Garcia and said

"Garcia I want to see if you can find a connection between Rachel and Nicole"

"yes boss man" Garcia replied

"for the rest of you wheels up in 30 minutes" Hotch then gathered up his stuff and left the room.

Morgan and JJ slowly took their time getting their stuff together waiting for the rest of the team to leave. Once the team had gone JJ walked over to Morgan and hit him on the arm.

"ow what was that for?"

"for leaving me with Garcia this morning"

"sorry baby but it was all part of the fun and I promise to make it up to you"

"you better" JJ said to Morgan before leaving the room.

30 minutes later the team where sitting on the jet ready to leave. JJ was sitting next to Morgan with Reid sitting opposite them. After a few minutes of talking about the case Morgan pulled out his ipod and offered and earplug to JJ. JJ looked at him and smiled her thanks.. Reid was looking at the pair with an confused expression on his face.

"something bothering you Reid" Morgan asked him

"no" Reid quickly replied and went back to looking through the case file.

Emily who was sitting on the table to the left of them happened to look over just as Morgan nudged JJ.

**Decided to break this chapter down into 2 parts mainly because I am starting to loose interest in this story. Also I am from the uk so my knowledge of us states and cities is next to none to bear with me if I make some mistakes there.**


End file.
